1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools for forcible entry of buildings in the case of an emergency, and is particularly concerned with a tool for breaking or tearing loose a burglar bar forming part of a grille or security frame covering a door or window to allow entry of a building by emergency personnel such as firemen.
2. Description of Related Art
Security conscious individuals these days often install security grilles or gratings of metal bars covering the access openings to their homes, such as doors and windows, to make it more difficult for burglars to break into their home. The bars of such gratings are known as burglar bars. The presence of security gratings can make it extremely difficult for emergency Personnel such as firemen to enter a building in an emergency such as a fire, increasing the risk of substantial damage as well as injury or loss of life to the occupants of a home protected from burglars in this way. Typically, fire departments have only one fire truck with power tools for every six fire engines with water pumps. If the fire -truck is out at a remote location, no power tools for breaking burglar bars will be immediately available. Thus, there may be a significant time delay before emergency personnel can gain access to a building since only conventional manual tools are carried on fire engines, which cannot break burglar bars.